Hurt in a ninja
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: The other ninja don't know what's wrong with Kai...until an "accident" happens. NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE.


**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own Ninjago.

**A/N:** So a reviewer...named Guest 3 (I've got 7 reviewers by the name of Guest) suggest that I do a followup of how the ninja and Nya feel about the hatred towards Kai. Great idea, Guest 3! Thanks! :)

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

...

Kai_..._

I have no idea what's wrong with him...He's been acting all sad and depressed for the past three days, and every time I try to get an answer from him, he just wipes his eyes and says with a smile that nothing's wrong...Seeing him all moody and brooding over something makes me worried and every time he gives me that answer, I just want to shake him by the shoulders and get an answer outta him. I even talked to my Uncle Wu about it...Of course, **_he_** only smiled and lightly scolded that that solution was a wrong one.

...

That may be true, but it still doesn't change the situation...

...

Wait...Kai didn't act like this before he discovered a website that Jay **_somehow_** left on the computer...conveniently. What was that website? DeviantArt? There was also another website too...Fanfiction? Whatever it is, it's definitely getting Kai down...I just gotta wait for the right moment...

...

Okay, so it looks like Kai is gone (probably needing to feed the dragon) so this happens to be my chance. I sneaked into the computer room and found Jay laughing his butt off at something.

"Jay, what are you laughing at?"

"This insane fanfic where apparently we all go crazy on Venomari Venom. Kai, as usual, has the best lines!"

"Er...Jay...have you noticed anything going on with Kai lately?"

"To be honest, yeah...I even showed him this fanfic and he didn't even laugh once!"

Jay and I decided to ask Kai, even if it meant tying him down to a chair because the last hour I've seen him, he almost looked like he was crying a river. We went outside and...oh my god...Kai looked horrible! His hair was messed up, his whole clothing was torn up and covered in tomatoes, and his face was covered in scratches. He was also breathing in spasms while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kai, what happened to you?"

"...Nothing..."

He turned to go, but Jay caught him by the wrist, turned him around, and stared deeply in his eyes. Kai quailed under Jay's stare...which was really odd considering Jay didn't look the least bit angry. But whatever happened to him must have really shook him to his very core, because Kai was nearly going in hysterics.

"Kai...what happened to you?" Jay repeated.

Kai just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He then shook his head, looked at Jay really hard, and shook loose.

"Nothing happened, okay? And why should you care...? Why should anyone of you care?"

"Kai..."

We all turned to see Zane, Cole, Nya, and Sensei Wu standing near the bridge...They didn't look happy. On the contrary, they looked angry...Really angry. Almost at once, Kai quailed again at their stares and I knew I had to do something. So, I ran up in front of Kai and barred them from coming any closer.

"Look...please...Kai...I don't know what happened but Kai..."

Suddenly, I heard Jay grunting a bit and turned around. Kai fainted in Jay's arms and Jay was struggling a bit to support the whole of Kai's weight. I helped carry Kai to our room and laid him on the bed. Only one thought was running through my mind.

_Kai...who did this to you?_

* * *

**Later...**

"..."

"Kai...you alright?"

The minute he opened his eyes, Dr. Julien checked his eyes and head for signs of concussions. The result? It was a mild concussion and had to be in bed for a few days. Other than that, he was fine. But from the look in Kai's eyes, everything was not fine. When everyone but me left the room, Kai looked at me.

"...Lloyd...I...I know what you're gonna say..."

"What do you think I'm gonna say?"

"That...That I should stop brooding like a whiny teenager and just move on." I was actually shocked at how bitter the words sounded. "I should stop this."

Kai tried to sit up, but I gently prevented him from doing so. Since he was suffering from a concussion, he was, I guess, in no mood, to be stubborn.

"Please...tell me what happened..."

"I...I was going to get a little smoothie from this little cafe in Ninjago...and when I went there, a group of girls our age were standing there. They looked at me and turned away as if I was some sort of parasite...They had the words printed on their shirts "Zane fan", "Cole lover", "Jay supporter" and "Lloyd's Girl". I didn't pay much attention to that...but...when I came out of the store...they...had pitchforks and the like."

I blinked slowly in horror.

"Some of them...scratched me in the face with their nails...and...and...some of them began to throw rotten tomatoes at me...But the worst part was..."

_Oh god...there was a worst part?_

"The worst part was that...I imagined all of you laughing at me...and I felt like I deserved that pain...I...I don't deserve to be a ninja."

He laid his whole form against me and began to cry like a little kid till he fell asleep. I gently laid him down to rest up and went out of the room. Once I was out of the room, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya were looking at me sadly.

"...You heard?"

"Yeah...but that can't be right...Kai would endure a lot of insults from anyone who hated him." Jay retorted a bit.

"...But maybe it's not just them. I think it's partially our fault too..." Cole added.

I was about to ask how so unless I realized the sad looks Kai has been giving us for the past three days. Sometimes, the fangirls could be vicious and Kai wasn't really a "passion" fruit, so to speak. If there were fangirls around and if Kai ever disagreed even in the politest of terms, the fangirls would be armed. And most of the time, we didn't even do a thing about it. Heck, we just stood there...

_No more...We will put a restriction on this...Loving is fine and everything...but nobody deserves to get hurt in the process._


End file.
